No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 3)
by vero jimenez
Summary: (Lo que hubiera pasado al final de "No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 2)" si los vampiros hubieran decidido entrenar a Daniela). Los vampiros lograrán integrarla, pero ¿a qué precio?
1. Capítulo 23

AN: Este es el final alternativo que escribí inicialmente para "No juegues en el bosque". Es el final menos feliz, aunque creo que es el más probable. Lo escribí pensando que, si la niña no moría, Carlisle probablemente terminaría resignándose un día a "entrenarla" como habían hecho los Vulturis con Jane y Alec, más por razones de seguridad que por convicción propia. Es algo deprimente, y más bien violento, por lo que no lo recomiendo para menores de edad o para personas que ya estén tristes.

Este final retoma en el capítulo 19 de "No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 2)", y ambos capítulos 19 se parecen mucho.

**Capítulo 23**

No podíamos ir a vivir a Estados Unidos, que era lo que los seis más querían, porque los lobos seguían vivos y poco dispuestos a olvidar. La familia de Denali había contado que sentían periódicamente olor a los hombres lobos cerca de su propiedad, señal clara de que todavía buscaban a los Cullen. Y, de todas formas, si hubieran sabido que Jasper me había mordido, los habrían vuelto a perseguir.

Pero a Carlisle y Esme eso no parecía amargarles demasiado, y me aseguraban que preferían mil veces tenerme a mí que conservar el tratado con los lobos. Y, de todas maneras, esos lobos algún día morirían y podrían volver.

Emmett agregó, en forma muy práctica, que arrendar esas propiedades a las que no podían ir a vivir generaba mucho dinero, así que no había gran pérdida.

Bella era la que más pena me daba, ya que ella quería volver a vivir cerca de su padre. Y algunos lobos habían sido sus amigos. Pero nunca lo mencionaba. Aguantaba callada. Se veía que era feliz de vivir con su marido, al que amaba tiernamente, y con eso se conformaba.

A mí me hubiera gustado poder volver a la casa del lago, pero Carlisle me recordó que tendríamos que esperar a que las personas que los conocieron hubieran muerto. Yo le dije que no era tarada, y que lo sabía perfectamente, y que sólo estaba diciendo que me gustaría. Y él me sonrió y me dijo que me prometía que algún día volveríamos.

Me dio pena cuando tuvimos que dejar las casas de la isla. A pesar de todas las cosas tristes que habían pasado, también había sido el primer lugar en el que me había sentido bien desde que era vampiro. Cuando me subí a la lancha con la familia, y la isla se fue viendo chiquitita, me puse a tiritar como una enferma. Esme me sentó sobre ella, y me abrazó mucho. Ya no me daba tanta vergüenza que hiciera eso. Me dijo que siempre era triste dejar un lugar, pero que había que dejar de mirar atrás y alegrarse de lo que venía por delante. Agregó que, al ser vampiros, nos mudaríamos muchas veces, que había que acostumbrarse a que ninguna casa era para siempre, y que donde sea que nos fuéramos a vivir esa sería nuestra casa, y que igual seriamos felices.

Nos mudamos al este de Canadá. A otra casa junto a un lago. Carlisle la había escogido él mismo. No era igual que la otra, y era un poco más pequeña, pero tenía un garaje muy grande y mucho terreno. Y, cómo no, también estaba rodeada de bosques y nevaba. El lago no tenía embarcadero, pero había varias rocas grandes que sobresalían en la orilla y uno se podía sentar arriba. Y, en el agua entre las rocas, se podían ver cardúmenes de diminutos pececitos. Además había ranas, y se las podía oír croar en la noche. Pensé en beberme una, para ver qué tal era, pero cuando la olí me pareció asquerosa así que la dejé donde la había encontrado.

Lo que más me gustó de la nueva casa fue que mi cuarto era el único que había en el tercer piso. No era más grande que los otros, de hecho seguía siendo el más pequeño, y los muros eran inclinados, pero era como si tuviera todo un piso para mí sola. Bueno, era casi un entretecho. Y mi cuarto no tenía baño, pero yo sería la única que usaría el baño que había en el tercer piso, así que era lo mismo.

El dormitorio de Esme y Carlisle estaba en el primer piso, junto a otra habitación más pequeña que sería el escritorio de Carlisle. No había biblioteca, pero como la sala era muy grande, y tenía muchas estanterías, Esme me dijo que pondrían los libros ahí. También había un comedor, otro baño, una cocina, una logia y un sótano, aunque al sótano ya no se accedía por la logia sino por una puertecita junto a la escalera. Como en la otra casa del lago nunca me habían mostrado el sótano, le pregunté a Esme si podíamos bajar. Pero me dijo que no, que estaba sucio, y que no tenía permiso para bajar porque ahí estaba la caldera. Me dio un poco de rabia, pero que diablos. Apenas tuve la oportunidad intenté abrir la puerta, sólo para asomarme y echar una mirada, pero la habían dejado con llave. Y Edward me asustó, acercándose sin que lo sintiera, y susurrándome en la oreja "te dijeron que no".

En el segundo piso había cuatro dormitorios, todos más grandes que el mío, y tres de ellos se transformaron en los dormitorios de los seis hijos. El único que no tenía su baño se transformó en el taller de Esme. No había espacio para una sala de estar, pero a nadie le importó. Con la sala del primer piso tendría que bastar.

Cuando los seis se fueron a buscar los autos que habían guardado en bodegas cuando huimos a la isla lo pasé muy bien, ya que Carlisle y Esme arrendaron un auto y me llevaron a mí a buscar los dos que habían quedado guardados por años, y viajé con Esme de vuelta a la casa en el mercedes de Carlisle. Carlisle tuvo que viajar solo en el otro auto, que se veía de lo más pituco que hay. Lo único que no disfruté del viaje fue cuando cruzamos la frontera de ida, y luego de vuelta. Pero los nuevos documentos falsos deben haber sido muy buenos, ya que no tuvimos problemas para pasar, y nadie me quedó mirando raro como yo había temido. Según mi nueva identidad yo tenía casi 12 años (los cumpliría ese verano). Yo lo había encontrado un poco exagerado, pero Carlisle me aseguró que pasaba perfectamente por esa edad, que confiara en él. Y luego de que pudiera cruzar dos veces la frontera, sin que nadie cuestionara mi edad, tuve que admitir que había tenido razón. Aunque igual me perturbaba que me hicieran pasar por alguien tres años menor de lo que era en realidad.

Cuando llegaron los camiones de la mudanza (eran menos que para la otra mudanza) ya no me tuve que esconder, aunque igual Esme me pidió que fuera un rato al lago, para que no estuviera en medio. No sé ni por qué me piqué, pero apenas llegué a las rocas me metí al agua. No nadé, pero intenté explorar la tierra que había bajo el agua, con poco éxito. Había una especie de lodo que enturbiaba el agua apenas uno se movía un poco. Pero encontré un hueso muy grande, medio enterrado en el fondo, y decidí quedármelo.

Cuando sentí la voz de Esme llamándome salí de inmediato del agua, temiendo que hubiera creído que había intentado escapar o algo así.

-Perdóname Esme –le dije de inmediato con cara de disculpa-, no intentaba escapar, sólo quería ver cómo era el fondo. Te lo juro.

-Y era puro barro ¿verdad? –Me preguntó.

-Sí… ¿Cómo…? –Comencé a preguntar, pero vi que miraba mi ropa. Y vi que mi ropa no estaba sólo mojada, sino embarrada, con manchas medio verdosas incluso.

-Para otra vez avísame –Me pidió-. Sé que no intentabas nada malo, pero no quiero que desaparezcas simplemente. ¿Entendido?

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que viniera al lago! –Me quejé. Ella me miró feo y me sentí mal.

-Sí Esme, lo siento –le dije de inmediato.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? –Me preguntó.

Recordé el hueso, y se lo pasé.

-Creo que es un hueso, aunque no sé de qué –le expliqué-. Lo encontré medio enterrado en el barro.

Ella lo agarró con dos dedos y lo giró, mirándolo con un poco de desagrado.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? –Pregunté. Vi que hizo una mueca como de asco.

-No es humano, así que supongo que puedes –Me dijo resignada, y me lo pasó-. Pero lávalo bien por favor, y no quiero verlo dando vueltas por la casa.

-Ok. Decoraré mi cuarto con él –le dije riendo.

-Qué tétrico.

-Soy un vampiro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Flores y mariposas? –Le pregunté con sarcasmo. Se rio.

-Como quieras. Vamos. Quiero que te duches y te cambies de ropa. Hueles pésimo -me dijo.

-.-

Cuando terminaron de desembalar y de poner todo en su lugar, la casa quedó un poco llena. Pero igual se veía bien. Y Esme nos obligó a todos ayudar a limpiar, así que terminamos rapidísimo. A Emmett le tocó la aspiradora, y nos molestó a todos aspirándonos la ropa cuando pasábamos cerca de él. Cuando se lo hizo a Bella, ella le respondió "madura…" en tono de broma, y él le respondió aspirándole el pelo. Ella gritó, y Edward llegó de inmediato. No se gruñeron, pero Edward se picó y le lanzó el trapo con el que estaba limpiando ventanas a la cara, y Emmett apagó la aspiradora y se lanzó sobre él para intentar ensuciarle la cara con el trapo.

Yo dejé de sacudir y me acerqué más para ver quién ganaría la pelea (apostaba por Emmett), pero Esme llegó rapidito y los mandó a los dos a limpiar ventanas afuera, y continuó pasando ella la aspiradora.

-.-

Mi cumpleaños ese verano fue más alegre que el anterior y, consecuentemente, Carlisle y Esme me volvieron a regalar un libro. Y se esmeraron en hacerme un regalo miserable: un diccionario guatón (mucho más grande que el chiquito inglés-español que había usado siempre) y que más encima no era de traducción sino de definiciones. Un asco. Me quejé, diciendo que necesitaría un diccionario para lograr leer ese diccionario. Pero Carlisle parecía feliz de ver cómo me quejaba. Pensé en usar el grueso tomo de proyectil, e imaginé sonriendo el sonido que haría contra la cabeza de Carlisle, pero desistí al ver la cara que Edward me puso cuando tuve la idea.

Ese cumpleaños también fue un poco raro, ya que a pesar de que cumplía 21 años, y según mi nueva identidad cumplía 12, en realidad seguía teniendo 14. Había vivido un tercio de mi vida con los vampiros. Pero preferí no darle muchas vueltas.

Hubiera podido ser muy feliz en la nueva casa, supongo, y lo fui por casi todo ese verano. Pero Carlisle y Esme se encargaron de amargarme la vida inscribiéndome en una escuela. En septiembre, iría al colegio "como todos mis hermanos". Como aparentaba tener 12 años, iría al primer año del mismo establecimiento que ellos.

Ese fue el inicio de una guerra, ya que ambos bandos sabíamos que el resultado de esa primera batalla sentaría un precedente para el futuro. Yo sabía que, si los dejaba salirse con la suya, quedaría condenada a pasar de escuela en escuela por toda la eternidad. Y eso, ni muerta. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

Ingenuamente, yo pensaba que tenía "la sartén por el mango", como se dice. Si intentaban llevarme a la fuerza, pensaba dejar la cagada y obligarlos a mudarse. Suponía que, si los obligaba a arrancar a otra ciudad cada vez que intentaran forzarme, terminarían concluyendo que mejor me dejaban en paz, para conseguir vivir en paz.

Bueno, no funcionó. Como se dice, "donde manda capitán no manda marinero". Y ese fue el inicio del fin de la vida como la había conocido. El sol había salido brevemente después de la tormenta, pero luego de ese verano se nubló y nunca más volvió a salir.

La semana antes del inicio de las clases, yo había decidido no volver a dirigirles la palabra ni a Esme ni a Carlisle hasta que decidieran que me podía quedar en la casa, y me pasé el tiempo diseñando estrategias.

El sábado por la mañana, Alice asomó la cabeza por mi puerta.

-Daniela, ¿puedo pasar? –Me preguntó.

-Depende –le dije-. ¿Vienes a alegrarme la vida o a amargármela más?

Se quedó pensando.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro –me dijo entrando-. Sólo te quería decir que creo que es mejor que te resignes y no sigas peleando con Esme y Carlisle.

-O sea: vienes a amargarme la vida.

-No. Tú te la estás amargando –insistió, sentándose en mi cama-. Yo vengo a evitar que te la amargues.

Retrospectivamente, creo que debí hacerle caso. En fin. No lo hice.

-Alice –le dije-. Si tú quieres pasarte toda tu existencia yendo a clases, eso es asunto tuyo y no me meteré en tu vida. Pero yo no pienso dejar que me hagan eso. La eternidad es muy larga para pasársela haciendo algo que uno odia.

Alice suspiró.

-¿Estás consciente de que terminarán ganando ellos?

-No seas derrotista. Mejor únete al equipo ganador. ¿Por qué no hacen huelga conmigo? Si nos unimos, Carlisle y Esme tendrán que ceder. Podríamos fingir que somos todos educados en casa. Lo vi en la tele. Es perfectamente legal.

Alice se quedó pensando, y me alegró de que pareciera estar considerando la posibilidad seriamente. Tenerla de mi lado probablemente incitaría a los otros cinco a ponerse de mi lado también.

-No funcionará –dijo con rotundidad, al salir de un corto trance.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Carlisle dirá que no –dijo como si fuera obvio.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-De eso se tratan las huelgas, Alice. Para que los más débiles, mediante la unión, puedan evitar que los dominen los que ostentan el poder.

Se rio.

-Esto es una familia, Daniela. Las cosas no funcionan así.

-Si nos uniéramos los siete podría funcionar –aseguré-. No creo que Carlisle quiera estar en guerra con los siete al mismo tiempo.

Alice volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Esto no es una guerra Daniela. Carlisle, además de nuestro padre, es nuestro líder. Él se encarga de que estemos seguros, y de que todo funcione lo mejor posible. Y funciona, en la medida de que nosotros respetemos sus decisiones. Si él encuentra que estaremos más seguros yendo a la escuela, es porque de esa forma corremos menos riesgo de llamar la atención de los humanos.

-¿Y tú crees que faltando cada vez que hay sol llaman poco la atención? –Me burlé.

-Ha funcionado bien hasta ahora –aseguró.

-¿Y por qué mi plan no puede funcionar? –Le pregunté-. Ni siquiera han tratado.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sólo sé que no funcionará. Y te vengo a avisar para evitarte malos ratos.

-Cobarde.

-No soy cobarde –aseguró-. Sólo sé mejor que tú cómo funcionan las cosas.

-Pues allá tú –le dije-. Y, cuando yo me quede en casa, y ustedes tengan que ir todos los días a aguantar a los humanos, te miraré irte y recordarás que no te uniste a la rebelión ganadora.

Se rio nuevamente.

-Bueno, suerte con eso –me dijo-. No he visto exactamente qué va a pasar, sólo sé que en mi futuro hay escuela haga lo que haga.

Salió, y yo seguí madurando mi plan.

Tenía varias ideas. La primera, obviamente, era simplemente no salir de la casa y no subirme al auto. Sospechaba que eso no funcionaría, ya que podían sacarme a la fuerza, y subirme a la fuerza al auto. Pero si intentaban meterme a la fuerza al colegio tenía pensado gritar, para que todos pudieran oír, que era un vampiro, y que quien intentaba forzarme a entrar al recinto también lo era. Sospechaba que los alumnos y apoderados podrían no creerme, y pensar que yo era sólo una pendeja malcriada. Pero pensaba desafiarlos a que me tocaran la piel y vieran que era fría. Seguro que algún niño tendría curiosidad, me tocaría, y podría dar fe de que hablaba en serio.

Si eso no funcionaba, y de alguna forma conseguían dejarme en el establecimiento, pensaba decirle a un adulto que me dolía la cabeza y que me llevaran a la enfermería. Bastaría con que verificaran que no tenía pulso para que quedara la embarrada.

Y siempre quedaba el plan B: recurrir a la violencia, aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Tal vez no era más fuerte que el resto de la familia, pero al menos sí era más fuerte que los humanos. Si hacía algo tipo Hulk, como sacar una puerta de las bisagras, o levantar el escritorio de alguien con una mano, iban a sospechar que algo raro pasaba. Y, si ni eso funcionaba, siempre le podía pegar a alguien o, en última instancia (y espera de corazón no tener que llegar a eso), beberme a alguien. Así me aseguraba de librar seguro, porque no podría ir al colegio con los ojos rojos.

Tener un plan me tranquilizaba, aunque también me hacía sentir incómoda. No tenía ganas de juntarme con la familia ahora que estaba en guerra con los dos líderes. Así que parte del plan también consistía en evitar a todo el mundo, dentro de lo posible.

Pero Esme tenía otros planes, y un poco antes de mediodía tocó mi puerta.

-Tesoro, ¿puedo pasar?

No le contesté. ¿Acaso olvidaba que no le hablaba? Para que le quedara claro que no era bienvenida, corrí mi cama y la pegué a la puerta para que no pudiera entrar. Cuando me oyó resopló molesta.

-Esto es ridículo, Daniela. Déjame pasar.

No le contesté. Y ella intentó abrir igual, empujando la cama con la puerta. Empujé la cama, para evitarlo, pero cuando comencé a escuchar que la madera comenzaba a crujir la solté. Tampoco quería romper mi cama.

Esme entró, y cerró la puerta.

-Daniela, no puedes seguir así, encerrada en tu cuarto sin hablarnos –dijo.

La ignoré. Resopló.

-Venía a invitarte a salir conmigo. Quería comprar algunas cosas para que llevaras a la escuela. ¿No te gustaría que saliéramos las dos a escoger cosas lindas?

Abrí la cortina, y le mostré que había sol. Chúpate esa Esme. ¡Tu plan apesta!

-Alice vio que se nublaría dentro de media hora. No habrá problema –insistió.

Para dejarle claro que hablaba en serio, corrí mi cama a su posición inicial, me recosté en ella, saqué una libreta y un lápiz de mi velador, y me puse a dibujar, dispuesta a ignorarla todo el fin de semana si era necesario.

Esme se acercó y, cuando vi que se iba a sentar en mi cama, puse mis pies ahí para que le quedara claro Que. No. Era. Bienvenida. Maldita. Sea.

Pero sólo me agarró los pies, los levantó, se sentó, y los volvió a apoyar sobre sus piernas.

Aunque por dentro hervía, continué ignorándola. Me concentré en mi dibujo, aunque estaba quedando horrible. No era más que diseños geométricos y las líneas me estaban quedando tiesas y demasiado marcadas.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando comenzamos a estudiar juntas?

No le contesté. Claro que me acordaba. Era un puto vampiro. ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar?

-También estabas asustada, y enojada –continuó-. Y al final viste que no era nada del otro mundo. Lo pasamos bien, ¿no?

Que hablara por ella. Yo prefería ver tele. Siempre le había dejado bien en claro que le seguía la corriente sólo porque la quería y porque me obligaban.

-Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, y crees que lo hacemos porque no te queremos, o porque no nos importas. Pero es todo lo contrario. Relacionarte con otras personas te hará bien, y vas a ser mucho más feliz.

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle por qué no iba a la escuela ella misma si le gustaba tanto, pero no pensaba romper mi silencio.

-Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua Daniela –insistió Esme-. Lo estás pasando pésimo cuando podríamos pasar un rato espectacular juntas. A ti te gusta comprar lápices, cuadernos, y esas cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos?

No era por no ir a comprar. Era porque no pensaba dejarme sobornar. Me quería comprar cosas para la escuela, cuando yo no pensaba ir a la escuela. O no pensaba permanecer en ella si me obligaban. Eso me dio una idea para mejorar mi plan: el plan C sería, simplemente, salir de la escuela por donde fuera si me dejaban ahí. Si lo había conseguido siendo humana, siendo vampiro sería pan comido.

Esme suspiró, y comenzó a hacerme cariño en las pantorrillas. Me dio rabia, recogí mis piernas para que me soltara, e intenté botarla de mi cama empujándola con los pies.

Pero Esme se lo tomó a mal, me agarró un tobillo y me dio una palmada en la pierna. No fue muy fuerte, pero me dolió.

-No vuelvas a patearme Daniela –me dijo enojada, aunque parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.

Al instante sentí que me iba a venir la tiritona. Esme nunca me había pegado. No me di ni cuenta cuando ya había atravesado mi cuarto, el pasillo, y me había encerrado en el baño. Y luego oí pasos en la escalera, y la voz de Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasó amor? –Le preguntó Carlisle, alarmado. ¿Acaso no había oído?

Esme no le contestó, y tuve la certeza de que ella también estaba llorando. Me sentí peor. Pero ella se lo había buscado. Le había dejado bien en claro que no entrara a mi cuarto, y entró igual. Que no quería hablar con ella, y habló igual. Que no quería que se sentara, y se sentó igual. Y que no quería que me hiciera cariño en las pantorrillas…

Ahí me calló la teja de lo que acababa de hacer, y me sentí podrida. Esme me había hecho cariño, y yo le había respondido con patadas. Me sentí horrible.

Salí corriendo del baño, y volví a mi cuarto. Esme seguía sentada en mi cama, llorando, y Carlisle estaba sentado junto a ella intentando consolarla.

-Perdóname por favor, Esme –le dije de inmediato, antes de que me bajara la cobardía y me arrepintiera.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó Carlisle, confundido.

-Intenté que se bajara de mi cama empujándola con los pies –confesé-. Pero no es que no la quiera. Sólo estaba muy molesta. Bueno, sigo molesta. Pero no debí patearla y no lo volveré a hacer. Perdóname Esme, por favor –le rogué, sinceramente arrepentida.

-Bueno tesoro –me dijo, aunque seguía tiritona.

-Amor, déjanos solos por favor –dijo Carlisle.

Esme pareció contrariada.

-Íbamos a salir de compras ahora –dijo Esme, intentando hacerlo desistir.

-Amor… -insistió Carlisle, serio.

Esme se puso a tiritar más, y se paró. Carlisle le tomó una mano y se la besó antes de que se alejara. Cuando paso junto a mí le tomé una mano y le pedí que me perdonara de nuevo.

-Sí tesoro –dijo, e intentó sonreírme pero sólo tiritó más. Y luego sus pasos se alejaron escalera abajo, hasta el primer piso. Y la sentí salir afuera. Tanto Carlisle como yo nos quedamos escuchando como se alejaba, rumbo al lago.

-Lo siento tanto Carlisle –le dije.

-Cierra la puerta –me dijo.

De pronto me cayó la teja de que probablemente él consideraría que una patada a Esme era una falta de respeto. Entré en pánico, y no conseguí moverme.

-Cierra la puerta Daniela –insistió Carlisle con calma.

En ese momento sólo quería que la tierra me tragara, y seguí sin poder moverme.

-Cómo quieras –dijo Carlisle-. Se paró, me agarró una mano y me obligó a acercarme a la cama. Se sentó, me puso boca abajo y comenzó a pegarme.

Aunque me dolió, y bastante, lo peor es que me sentía podrida. Cuando acabó me puso de pie frente a él y me agarró los brazos.

-Nunca más Daniela. ¿Entendido?

Como no conseguía decir nada, ni parar de tiritar, negué con la cabeza.

-Ok. Quiero que vayas donde ella, le pidas perdón por tratarla mal, y que le prometas que no lo volverás a hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Y no irás de compras con Esme. Pero vas a ir a cazar con la familia más tarde, y nada de dar pelea. Irás, cazarás, y obedecerás. ¿Entendido?

Asentí.

-Ok, ve.

Me giró y me dio un empujoncito hacia la puerta. Pero no tenía ganas de pasar frente a todos después de que oyeran que me acababan de castigar, así que me dirigí a la ventana.

-Por la puerta Daniela –dijo Carlisle serio.

Bajé las dos escaleras lo más rápido que pude, y por suerte no me encontré con ninguno de los seis. Pero no volaba ni una mosca así que asumí que todos habían oído todo y se habían quedado para adentro.

Esme estaba al borde del lago, tiritando sola. Me dio mucha pena y me acerqué corriendo.

-Perdóname Esme, por favor –le dije abrazándola-. Te juro que no volveré a patearte, por muy enojada que esté.

-Bueno tesoro –me dijo, abrazándome también-. Todo se va a arreglar te lo prometo.

No le contesté, porque en realidad no estaba tan segura de que "todo" se arreglara. Yo no pensaba ceder en lo del colegio. Pero, por el momento, no quería seguir peleando. El lunes pasaría a los actos concretos, si ellos no cambiaban de idea. Pero eso era otra guerra.

De haber sabido cómo acabaría todo, probablemente yo habría cambiado de actitud. De haberlo sabido Esme, probablemente ella también. Pero ni a Alice le funcionó la bola de cristal en este caso, por desgracia.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Me preguntó, cuando sus tiritones pararon un poco.

-Carlisle dijo que no. Pero dijo que iríamos a cazar más tarde.

-Está bien tesoro –me dijo, y me dio un beso en la cabeza-. Vamos.

Miré el lago con ganas, pues lo que me hubiera gustado en ese momento era meterme al agua y desaparecer por un tiempo, un par de horas como mínimo. Pero no tenía ganas de decirle que no a Esme así que la seguí.

Cuando entramos se fue hacia la sala. Pensé unos segundos en subir a mi cuarto, pero imaginar que Carlisle podía seguir ahí me hizo optar por ir detrás de Esme mejor. Oí como ella comenzaba a tocar el piano y me fui a sentar en una de las sillas que había al lado.

Cuando escuché a Carlisle bajar la escalera me puse tensa. Pero lo oí entrar a su escritorio y volví a relajarme.

Cuando escuché abrirse la puerta del cuarto de Bella, y los oí a ambos bajar, me dio tanta vergüenza que me paré para irme. Sabía que era estúpido, que igual tendría que verlos a todos cuando saliéramos a cazar, pero en ese momento no me sentía valiente para nada.

Esme dejó de tocar cuando vio que me había parado.

-Quédate por favor, hija –me dijo-. Me encanta estar contigo.

Ante eso me quedé sin palabras, y me volví a sentar. ¿Cómo le podía decir que no?

Bella entró, se fue a sentar al lado mío, y me pasó un brazo por la espalda por unos segundos. Le murmuré "gracias". Ella no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto, y su solidaridad me conmovió.

Edward se fue a sentar con Esme al piano, y ella sonrió de inmediato y comenzaron a tocar juntos. Y ahí comenzó el show, porque bajaron los otros cuatro. Y los odie por eso, porque eso hizo que Carlisle viniera también a la sala.

Los cuatro no me dijeron nada, ni comentaron nada sobre lo que habían oído, por suerte. Pero Carlisle me miró directamente a mí y me hizo bajar la vista. ¿Acaso seguía enojado conmigo?

Me paré discretamente para irme, cuando nadie me prestaba atención, y me fui hacia el pasillo. Intenté pasar lo más lejos de Carlisle que pude, sin que se notara, pero me atajó igual y me empujó frente a él, abrazándome por detrás. Me frotó un poco un brazo, así que asumí que ya no seguía enojado. Me relajé un poco.

Cuando Esme y Edward dejaron de tocar, Rosalie le apretó el hombro a su hermano y este se paró del banquito. Entonces ella se sentó con Esme y se pusieron a tocar juntas, algo muy movido, y eso hizo reír a Esme. Me alegré de verla riendo, y me sentí culpable por mis planes. Pero luego recordé que de esos planes dependía si pasaría año tras año lateándome en una sala llena de compañeros odiosos, y dejé de sentirme culpable. Capté que Edward me miraba con expresión cansada, y movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en gesto de negación.

"No me acuses, por favor" le rogué mentalmente. Vi que ponía los ojos en blanco sin mirarme. Estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan. Aunque sabía que igual todos se enterarían el lunes, no quería que intentaran aguármelo por adelantado.

Cuando Rosalie y Esme dejaron de tocar, Carlisle me soltó los brazos y aplaudió. Todos lo imitaron, así que aplaudí también. Familia de locos… Pero igual los quería.

-Todos al auto grande –ordenó Carlisle-. Vamos a cazar.

Todos ya sabían que íbamos a ir y se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato, animados. Sentí que Carlisle me pasó la mano por la espalda un par de veces, pero no me di vuelta para mirarlo. No pensaba darle las gracias, después de que me había pegado, por mucho que me aliviara que me hubiera perdonado.

-.-


	2. Capítulo 24

AN: Este capítulo es violento. Si eres menor de edad, o eres (o estás) muy sensible, te ruego que leas mejor el capítulo 20 de "No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo)".

**Capítulo 24**

Cuando nos bajamos del todoterreno, en una carretera en medio de un bosque como siempre, Edward se acercó a Carlisle y me preocupé.

-¿Podemos llevar a Daniela a cazar con nosotros? –Le preguntó.

Carlisle lo miró con curiosidad y algo de inquietud.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?

Edward no le contestó, y miró al piso. Pero me di cuenta de que Carlisle le estaba preguntando algo en la cabeza, porque Edward murmuró en inglés "sólo intento ayudar".

-Ok, confío en ti –le dijo Carlisle finalmente.

Esme miró el intercambio con curiosidad, y luego me miró con rostro algo preocupado. Le sonreí, y disimulé. Ya sospechaba que mis "hermanitos" me iban a decir que desistiera del plan, que obedeciera, blahblahblah. Pero no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer. Tenía un buen plan y la razón de mi parre. El hecho de que a sus "padres" los hubieran transformado en vampiros a mayor edad que a mí no les daba ningún derecho a obligarme a pasar la eternidad haciendo lo que ellos quisieran.

Me fui detrás de Bella y Edward, mosqueada por adelantado. Y, tal como me lo imaginaba, apenas estuvimos lejos ellos se detuvieron.

-Ok Edward. Ya adivino que me vas a decir que no arme líos y que el lunes me vaya al colegio como un corderito obediente. Y te lo digo de una vez: no pienso.

-Te falta información –me dijo-, o no te lanzarías en un plan suicida como el que tienes.

-¿Suicida? ¿Quién habló de suicidio? –Pregunté.

-Te lo diré en simple, para que entiendas: los vampiros no debemos decirles a los humanos que somos vampiros…

-¡Sí eso ya lo sé! –Lo interrumpí.

-¡Déjame terminar! –Me dijo él, cabreado-. Los Vulturis matan a los vampiros que les muestran a los humanos que son vampiros. Si haces un escándalo, vendrán por ti y te matarán. Y luego nos matarán a todos nosotros por permitírtelo.

-¿Y cómo mierda se van a enterar los Vulturis? –Me burlé-. ¿Me vas a decir que tienen espías en cada escuela?

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si un funcionario de la escuela se diera cuenta de que eres un vampiro? ¿Si notara que estás muerta pero andas por ahí caminando? –Me dijo, levantando los brazos molesto-. ¿No crees que llamaría a algún periodista y saldrías hasta en las noticias? ¡Los Vulturis viven pendientes de que no se produzcan escándalos como esos! Y no hacen excepciones. El que mete las patas, muere. Y los que intentan protegerlo, mueren también. Si te permito hacer una estupidez como las que tienes pensado hacer te estaría condenando a muerte a ti y a toda mi familia.

-¡Entonces diles a tus padres que la corten y no me manden al colegio! –alegué.

-Lo que voy a hacer –me dijo amenazante, enterrándome un dedo en el pecho-, es contarle a Carlisle tu plan absurdo. Y él te va a sacar de la cabeza la idea de exponer nuestra realidad a los humanos aunque te tenga que pegar de aquí al próximo año.

Ahí me asusté.

-Carlisle no haría eso –le dije.

-Sí lo haría, y esta vez no esperaría –me aseguró-. Ya se culpa demasiado por no haberte entrenado desde el primer día en que llegaste, ya que de haberlo hecho habría evitado la muerte de tu hermana y de esos dos policías.

No sabía eso. Nunca se me había ocurrido. Me sentí mal. Supuse que Edward debía tener razón. Y no pude contener la tiritona que empezó.

-Apenas le diga que consideras seriamente la idea de exponer lo que eres ante los humanos no dudará –continuó, alterado-. Esta vez va a actuar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Te va a agarrar, y te va a pegar hasta que tenga la absoluta certeza de que la posibilidad de exponerte quedó borrada de tu cerebro. Y yo conozco a mi padre, el tener que hacerte eso lo va a destrozar. Y va a destrozar a Esme. Y vas a hacernos sentir mal a todos. Y todo porque no quieres ceder un poco e intentar actuar humana como el resto de nosotros. Todos hacemos sacrificios para intentar llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Pero tú sólo piensas en ti, y en lo que tú quieres.

-Amor, cálmate… –Le dijo Bella-. Es sólo una niña.

-¡Pero si sólo quiero evitar que meta las patas y la maten! –gritó.

-¿Y qué hago? –le dije, tiritando.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues lo que hacemos todos nosotros –dijo como si fuera obvio-. Ir a la escuela, actuar humano, y disfrutar el resto del tiempo lo mejor posible.

-Odio el colegio –le expliqué-. Lo odie toda mi infancia. Prefiero que me maten a tener que ir año tras año, para siempre.

Bella me abrazó, y la abracé de vuelta porque en ese momento me sentía pésimo.

-Sólo saca de tu mente la idea de exponerte –me dijo-. Repite: "Exponer mi naturaleza no es una opción".

Levanté mi vista hacia su cara.

-Anda –me dijo-. Repite: "Exponer mi naturaleza no es una opción".

-"Exponer mi naturaleza no es una opción" –repetí.

-Pues repítelo hasta que estés convencida –me dijo sonriendo-. Así evitarás que te maten a ti, que nos maten a nosotros, y que Carlisle tenga que convencerte a la fuerza. Edward tiene razón. En esto no hay otra opción. Carlisle preferirá que lo odies por años a dejar que vengan los Vulturis y te maten.

-¿Y no me pueden ayudar a convencerlo de que siga con la farsa de que soy autista? –Le rogué.

Bella se rio.

-Ellos piensan que ver a otros niños te hará bien. Y yo creo que al menos deberías darles el beneficio de la duda e intentarlo por un año.

-¡Es que si los dejo ahora, luego nunca voy a poder decirles que no quiero ir! –Expliqué-. Y me van a obligar como a ustedes, año tras año, por toda la eternidad. Ustedes al menos se gradúan periódicamente, pero yo nunca llegaré a liberarme.

-Tienes razón –reconoció Bella-. Es horrible. Pero, dado que no te queda otra, yo que tú escogería la opción más indolora. Es imposible que llegues a ejecutar tu plan, porque se lo diríamos antes a Carlisle te guste o no. Pero podrías decidir tu misma que exponerte no es una opción válida, evitándote ese sufrimiento a ti misma, y evitándoselo a Carlisle y a Esme. De todas formas el resultado será el mismo: irás a la escuela sí o sí.

Me dio rabia que no me dejaran opciones, y me solté de su abrazo.

-Ok, gracias por su consejo. Ahora voy a cazar porque tengo sed.

Y salí corriendo.

Sentí que me perseguían, pero no me detuve. Y, por más empeño que le puse, me alcanzaron.

-¡No se te ocurra salir arrancando así de nuevo! –Me dijo Edward, agarrándome.

-¡Déjame! Se supone que vinimos a cazar –me quejé.

De pronto Edward se quedó muy quieto y me soltó.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –Preguntó Esme, apareciendo entre los árboles.

Ahí, los tres nos quedamos quietos.

-¿Por qué pelean? –insistió-. Oímos gritos.

Para empeorarla llegó Carlisle.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó.

Miré a Edward, y le rogué en la mente que no me delatara.

-Nada Carlisle -murmuró.

-¿Por qué estaban peleando? –insistió Esme cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo salí corriendo, y ellos me atraparon –dije-. Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Carlisle nos miró, escéptico.

-Sé que pasa algo –insistió-, y quiero saberlo ahora. ¿Edward? –Preguntó.

Edward bajó la vista, y se quedó callado.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó.

-Secreto entre hermanos Carlisle –murmuró-. Por favor confía en nosotros.

Carlisle pareció contrariado.

-¿Daniela?

No le contesté, y me puse a llorar.

-¿Qué hiciste Daniela? –Me preguntó-. Tus hermanos te están encubriendo ¿verdad?

-No he hecho nada, te lo juro –le dije, desesperada.

-No nací ayer Daniela –me dijo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero ir al colegio el lunes, sólo eso. Y ellos intentaban convencerme de no armar líos. Eso es todo, de verdad.

-Edward, Bella –dijo Carlisle-. ¿Es sólo eso?

-Sí Carlisle –dijo Bella, mirando hacia un lado.

-Estás mintiendo hija –le dijo Carlisle, con voz algo decepcionada.

Bella miró el piso.

-¿Ya cazaron? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-No, eso íbamos a hacer cuando ustedes llegaron –respondió Edward, sin levantar la vista del piso.

-Ok. Amor –dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa-. ¿Puedes llevar a Daniela a cazar por favor?

-Claro –respondió Esme-. Vamos tesoro –me dijo a mí.

Pero yo no tenía ganas de irme, porque Edward y Bella podrían contárselo todo a Carlisle.

Esme me agarró la mano y comenzó a tirar. Miré a Edward y le volví a rogar con la mente que no me delatara.

Al final Esme me arrastró por medio metro, perdió la paciencia, y me tomó en brazos un poco a la fuerza. Y, por supuesto, me ganó, ya que como todos era más fuerte que yo. Intenté escuchar si se ponían a hablar mientras nos alejábamos, pero guardaron silencio todo el tiempo que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

-¿Qué hiciste tesoro? –Me preguntó Esme, cuando ya estuvimos lejos de los otros.

Me puse a llorar de nuevo.

-No he hecho nada. Por favor créeme Esme -le dije.

-Entonces dime qué pasa. Edward está muy contrariado. Y eso sucede cuando uno de nosotros está en peligro.

No supe qué contestarle. No le quería decir sobre mi plan, ya que estaba segura de que se lo contaría a Carlisle y ya no creía que él evitaría castigarme a toda costa. Pero tampoco se me ocurría una mentira.

-Ok, tesoro. Estás muy tensa. Vamos a cazar primero, y después conversaremos.

Esme me puso en el suelo, pero me agarró la mano de inmediato. Caminamos un buen rato hasta que nos topamos con el rastro de un oso.

-¿Te animas con un oso? –Me preguntó contenta.

-No, me da pena.

-A lo mejor este no tiene hijos –razonó-. ¿Vamos a ver?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ve tras él. Yo te sigo –me animó.

Obedecí, y llegué finalmente al oso. No tenía ositos, pero tampoco sabía si era macho o hembra.

Esme, que estaba unos metros detrás de mí me animó con la mano.

Me volví nuevamente hacia el oso, que no me había olido ni oído todavía. Era grande. Aunque suponía que podía con él. Y es cierto que su olor daba bastante sed.

Conté mentalmente hasta tres, y salté sobre él. Para no tener que luchar partí golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pude atrás del cuello, como en la nuca, para aturdirlo. Sonó como si algo se triturara adentro, y efectivamente el oso quedó completamente tendido en la tierra. Lo mordí rápidamente, y me tardé un buen rato en dejarlo seco. Tenía mucha sangre, y era fuerte.

Me costó un buen rato enterrarlo, ya que era grande, pero Esme se acercó a ayudarme.

-Te felicito –me dijo contenta, mientras nos limpiábamos las manos en la nieve-. ¡Tu primer oso! ¿Te gustó?

-Sí, supongo –Le dije-. Uno queda más saciado con uno de estos. Ahora entiendo por qué a Emmett le gustan tanto.

-Sí –dijo Esme contenta.

-¿Y tú ya casaste Esme? –Le pregunté.

-Lo hice –me dijo-. Mi presa fue menos interesante, pero estoy bien.

Me quedó mirando, y supe que no se había olvidado del tema. Bajé la vista.

-¿Es por lo del colegio el lunes? –Me preguntó.

No le contesté.

-¿Es eso no? Tienes algún plan absurdo y Edward te pidió que no lo hicieras –dijo.

Intenté no reaccionar, pero los tiritones me delataron.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer tesoro? –Me dijo, preocupada. Me puso la mano en la espalda y me la frotó un poco.

-No lo había decidido todavía –confesé.

-¿Sigues con esa idea absurda de morder a un compañero?

-Esa sólo era la última opción –le aseguré de inmediato-. La última de las últimas. Sólo el más extremo de los recursos.

Esme cerró los ojos unos segundos, y me tomó rápidamente en brazos. Comenzó a seguir nuestro rastro de vuelta con paso rápido.

-¿Estás enojada? –Le pregunté, asustada, al ver que no decía nada.

-Más bien preocupada –me confesó-. Creo que no estás preparada todavía para relacionarte con los humanos sin que estemos presentes. Y, aunque tus hermanos vayan a estar cerca, el peligro está ahí.

-¿Ya no me llevarán al colegio? –Pregunté aliviada.

-Sí, te llevaremos. Pero tenemos que prepararte primero –me dijo, haciendo desaparecer el alivio momentáneo que había sentido-. Carlisle temía que esto ocurriera. Yo quería creer que eso que amenazabas con hacer era sólo algo que decías de la boca para afuera. Pero él temía que, muy en el fondo, tú consideraras seriamente la posibilidad de atacar a alguien sólo para obligarnos a sacarte del colegio.

Sentí miedo.

-Si prometo no hacerlo, ¿podría esto quedar entre nosotras?

-No tesoro, lo siento. Aunque me odies, esto es demasiado importante como para hacer la vista gorda.

Sentí más miedo, ya que de pronto todo lo que me había dicho Edward pasó de idea hipotética a posibilidad real. Intenté no pensar en Carlisle "entrenando" la idea fuera de mi cabeza, pero no pude evitar ponerme a tiritar como una motosierra.

-¡No se lo digas a Carlisle, te lo ruego Esme! ¡Te juro que no atacaré a nadie!

Esme me pasó la mano por la espalda, y no me contestó. De pronto sentí mucho miedo de llegar al auto, y luego a la casa, e intenté que me soltara. Pero sólo me apretó más y comenzó a correr.

-Esme, por favor… -Le rogué-. ¡Me va a matar si se lo dices!

-No te va a matar –me dijo-. No digas tonterías.

-¡Pero me va a pegar! ¡Edward me lo dijo!

-Sí tesoro. Lo siento.

Intenté nuevamente que me soltara, pero parecía que sus brazos se habían vuelto barrotes.

Cuando llegamos al auto, solo Alice y Jasper habían vuelto. Por sus caras preocupadas, no me quedó duda de que algo sabían. Seguramente Alice algo habría visto. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me puso cara de pena, y me volvió la tiritona compulsiva. Jasper se acercó a mí, me puso una mano en un hombro, y comencé a sentir cómo intentaba calmarme. Al final conseguí tiritar más despacio, y Esme comenzó a frotarme la espalda nuevamente.

Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron luego, y venían felices. Ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. Vi que Emmett olfateó el aire, y me miró radiante.

-¿Daniela cazó un oso? –Preguntó entusiasta.

Luego me miró la cara y se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿No te gustó o te dio demasiado miedo? –Preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí me gustó –le dije-, intentando responderle sin tiritar.

-¿Y entonces por qué lloras?

Rosalie ya había entendido que algo pasaba, y miraba a Esme con cara de pregunta. Esme sólo le hizo signo de "después".

Cuando aparecieron los tres que faltaban, y le vi la cara a Carlisle, me puse tensa. Venía serio, pero no serio normal sino serio decidido, y eso no era buen signo. En un esfuerzo irracional volví a intentar que Esme me soltara, pero ella por supuesto no lo hizo.

Bella me miró con cara de disculpa, y Edward venía mirando el piso. Tuve la sensación de que Carlisle se había enojado con él.

-Hijo, ¿puedes conducir tú por favor? –Le dijo a Emmett, pasándole las llaves.

-Claro –dijo Emmett de inmediato.

Cuando nos trepamos en el auto vi que todos estaban tensos. Yo hubiera deseado sentarme lo más lejos posible de Carlisle, pero como Esme no me soltaba, y Carlisle se sentó junto a ella, quedé pegada a él. Lo miré asustada, y él suavizó la mirada. Me pasó un dedo por la mejilla y me sonrió un poco, aunque parecía triste. Luego me agarró una mano, me la apretó levemente, y me la volvió a soltar.

El ambiente en el vehículo se podía cortar con cuchillo, y todos parecían muy interesados en el paisaje.

Cuando llegamos, vi que los seis parecían reacios a bajarse.

-¿Papito? –Preguntó Alice, tentativamente-. ¿Habría algún problema con que saliéramos con mis hermanos?

-Edward bajó la vista, y se bajó del auto. Bella se bajó detrás de él.

-Pueden ir ustedes cuatro –dijo Carlisle-. Pero Bella y Edward se quedarán. Y no quiero que hagan carreras, o cualquier cosa que pueda llamar la atención de los humanos. Y vayan en este vehículo o en el jeep. No quiero que tengan problema si nieva.

-No nevará esta noche –aseguró Alice, pero no insistió en que los dejaran llevar alguno de los otros autos.

Esme se bajó del auto conmigo, sin soltarme. Cuando Carlisle se bajó, y Esme lo siguió, me puse a llorar otra vez.

Cuando entramos a la casa pude oír algunos murmullos bajitos en el cuarto de Bella, y supuse que ahí estarían ellos dos.

Como íbamos detrás de él, vi como Carlisle se pasó una mano por la frente. Se detuvo, se volvió, y movió los brazos como para tomarme él. Sentí pánico y me puse a tiritar más fuerte y me agarré del cuello de Esme. Pero ella soltó mis brazos de su cuello, me dio un beso en la frente, y sin decir nada me pasó a su marido.

-Esme –le rogué-. Te juro que no lo haré.

Vi como Esme intentaba no tiritar y parecer segura. Me sonrió y subió la escalera. La oí entrar al cuarto de Bella. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola con Carlisle, me quise morir.

-Sé qué lo sientes, tesoro –me dijo Carlisle-. Y sé que en este momento estás segura de que no lo harás mañana. Pero tu cabeza no rechaza la idea de exponerte en forma instintiva, y eso es como tener una sentencia de muerte sobre ti.

-Tengo miedo, Carlisle –le dije tiritando.

-Bueno, en este caso puntual eso no es tan malo.

Dudó unos momentos, y al final se fue a su escritorio. Yo rara vez entraba ahí.

Se sentó en un silloncito que había junto a la ventana, y me sentó sobre él.

-Aunque sospecho que ya lo sabes, te explicaré lo que haremos. Sé que en este momento te puede parecer cruel, pero no hacer nada a la larga sería todavía peor. Te pegaré, y no te voy a mentir, te va a doler mucho. Después de un tiempo te preguntaré si todavía consideras la posibilidad de exponerte, o de matar a alguien sólo para salirte con la tuya. Espero que seas honesta, aunque tengas miedo, aunque te duela. De todas formas le pediré a Edward que me ayude a determinar si la idea quedó completamente descartada de tu mente o no. Y no nos detendremos hasta que tengamos una certeza razonable de que bajo ninguna circunstancia caerás en la tentación. Y, si otro día la idea de hacerlo vuelve a tu mente, recomenzaremos. ¿Entendiste?

No le contesté. Estaba aterrada, y sentía que se me iba a apagar la tele.

Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente, me abrazó, y por segunda vez ese día me puso boca abajo.

-.-

Fue peor de lo que había imaginado, y creí que nunca acabaría. El dolor no era tan intenso como cuando Jasper me mordió, y parte de mi sabía (o creía), muy en el fondo, que Carlisle nunca me haría verdadero daño. Pero fue tanto el tiempo que al final no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

La primera vez que se detuvo, y me preguntó si mostraría a los humanos que yo era un vampiro, le dije que no en forma automática. Entonces Carlisle me preguntó si el lunes, cuando estuviera en clases, intentaría hacer algo para que me sacaran del colegio. Le volví a decir que no en forma automática, pero no pude evitar imaginarme haciendo que alguien me tocara la piel para que los otros tuvieran que correr a sacarme rápido de ahí. Vi como Edward negaba con la cabeza, con expresión angustiada, y Carlisle asintió resignado.

-Sigue pareciéndole posible mostrar a alguien que su piel es fría para que la tengamos que sacar rápido de ahí –dijo Edward, bajito.

-Ok, hijo. Gracias –le dijo con voz monótona-. Puedes irte.

Yo me sentía como en una especie de pesadilla, o de locura. Ni siquiera encontré la energía o la voluntad para enojarme con Edward. Sólo había dicho exactamente lo que mi mente había visualizado.

Y seguimos.

-.-

Aunque llevábamos un buen tiempo en eso, y el dolor era intenso, no era cada vez peor. Era más bien como una tortura constante. Y terminé como en un trance, completamente incapaz de mentir. Cuando por fin Carlisle me volvió a hacer las preguntas, y solo me visualicé sentada en clases, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás con alivio y le levantó el pulgar a Carlisle. Carlisle de inmediato me abrazó, comenzó a hacerme cariño en la espalda, y comenzó a murmurarme una y otra vez "todo va a estar bien hija, todos te queremos mucho, el dolor va a pasar y todo va a estar bien te lo prometo". Lo repitió varias veces, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de procesar nada. No tenía voluntad para nada, ni ganas de pensar en nada. Estaba agotada, muy agotada, dentro de mi cabeza.

Recuerdo que me llevó en brazos a su cuarto, donde ya estaba Esme, y pasé la noche entre ellos dos, completamente lacia. Nunca, en toda mi vida de vampiro, me había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando había muerto mi hermana.

-.-


	3. Capítulo 25

AN: Y este es el final. A los que leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Gracias Cclarcy! Sé que fue un poco fuerte, y sí, Carlisle parece bastante OOC. Supuse que al verse enfrentado a escoger entre quedar como un monstruo y dejar que pasara una tragedia, escogería quedar como un monstruo. En fin, espero que te guste el final.

Algo que tengo que explicar: en el final original de la historia la madre biológica de Daniela enfermaba luego de enterarse que Daniela se había "suicidado" metiéndose a un auto en llamas. Luego de eso, terminaba muriendo de cáncer (eso no lo había querido explicar en la historia original). Ese suicidio y esa enfermedad, en los finales alternativos, no ocurrieron.

**Capítulo 25**

Fui recuperando la capacidad de pensar de a poco, a medida que pasaron las horas. Como al mediodía del domingo ya conseguí moverme de la posición fetal en la que había permanecido. Vi a Esme, haciéndome cariño en la cabeza. Ni siquiera me había dado cuentan de que me había estado haciendo cariño.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija? –Me dijo.

-No sé –le dije con franqueza-. Lacia, creo.

Sentí que me rascaban la espalda suavecito. Supe por el olor que era Carlisle. Pero no me dijo nada. Me causó curiosidad no odiarlo. Debería odiarlo ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo odiaba? Cerré los ojos, decidida a descansar otro rato. Me vino el absurdo pensamiento de que a lo mejor conseguiría dormir a pesar de ser un vampiro.

-Un par de horas más tarde Esme se sentó en la cama, y me levantó para que me sentara también. Recordé todo lo que había pasado, pero en vez de rabia o miedo sentí una especie de indiferencia. También noté que no me dolía el trasero. ¿No se supone que debería dolerme?

-¿Quieres ir a tomar aire un rato? –preguntó Carlisle.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me siento rara Carlisle –informé.

-Es normal. Se te va a ir pasando te lo prometo.

-Es como estar borracha –continué-. Una vez tomé cerveza y se sentía parecido.

¿Por qué me acordaba de eso? ¿Me habían drogado o qué?

-Pasará –insistió.

-¿Me drogaron? –Pregunté.

Los vi mirarse, aunque me dio lo mismo.

-No hija. Sólo estás agotada mentalmente. Pasará. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Esme me tomó en brazos y no protesté. El sube y baja de sus pasos resultó tranquilizante. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, porque me pesaba demasiado.

Esme se subió conmigo en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Carlisle. Carlisle se subió al asiento del piloto.

Bajaron los vidrios y sentí el viento helado en la cara. Me dediqué a ver el paisaje. Después de un rato me fui sintiendo marginalmente mejor.

-¿Para qué necesito tomar aire, si no respiro? –Pregunté.

-Necesitas el estímulo –contestó Carlisle-. Ver imágenes, sentir olores… ¿No te sientes menos aturdida tesoro?

-No sé.

Me volví a mirarlo, por primera vez en el viaje.

-Cuando me desaturda te odiaré, supongo –le dije. Aunque no intentaba ser pesada, ni chistosa. Curiosamente, lo decía en serio.

-Es posible –dijo, aunque no parecía molesto por mi comentario.

-¿Qué harás mañana cuando estés en la escuela? –Me preguntó sin poner cara de nada.

-Nada –le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir la idea?

Intenté pensar, me costó.

-Cansada.

Carlisle frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Te gustaría cazar?

Intenté imaginarme cazando. No me apetecía para nada.

-No.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

No estaba segura.

-Me da lo mismo, mientras no necesite pensar –le respondí dándome por vencida.

Carlisle no contestó, y pareció estar pensando un buen rato. Finalmente me sorprendió, llevándonos a un cine. Eso encendió como una alarma en mi cabeza. Humanos. Muchos humanos encerrados. Mucho rato. Eso no era algo bueno.

-Carlisle, esto es una mala idea le dije de inmediato. Son demasiadas horas que pasaremos encerrados con los humanos.

-Veremos una película que están a punto de sacar de cartelera –me dijo-. Habrá pocas personas. Nos sentaremos lejos de todos, y te aseguro que lo pasaremos bien.

-¿Comiendo palomitas de maíz? –Me burlé sin ganas.

-Yo paso –respondió, extrañamente contento-. Pero si tú quieres te compro.

-Dios, que asco no… -murmuré.

Llevábamos como un minuto en el estacionamiento, sin movernos, y Carlisle finalmente tomó la iniciativa y se bajó del auto.

Con un poco de dificultad me bajé sola del regazo de Esme. Me afirmé del marco de la puerta, uno poquito mareada. Vi que Carlisle me miró algo inquieto.

-Si quieres volvemos a casa Daniela –propuso.

-Tú querías venir, y ya estamos aquí -le dije-. Entremos.

A medida que caminé me fui sintiendo algo más segura, al menos pude avanzar normalmente. Pero, a pesar de que la sala estaba casi vacía, el olor a muchos humanos diferentes era intenso. Y la película era lenta. Pero Carlisle y Esme parecían estarla disfrutando, y no sentía la voluntad de reclamar. Me senté del otro lado de Esme para dejarlos que la disfrutaran juntos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Volvió a preguntarme Carlisle cuando salimos al aire libre.

-El olor a humanos era intenso, pero no me sentí desesperada –informé.

-Me refiero a… Al mareo –explicó Carlisle. Parecía algo incómodo.

-Ya no estoy mareada, aunque me siento rara –intenté explicar-. Es difícil de describir.

Vi que se inquietó, de modo que agregué de inmediato:

-No te odio, relájate Carlisle. Sé que debería, pero no sé por qué no siento nada.

-Bueno, me alegro que no me odies tesoro –me dijo sonriendo, aunque parecía amargado-. Volvamos a casa.

-Yo pensaba que podríamos comprar algunas cosas… -propuso Esme.

-¿Te gustaría eso Daniela? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

Lo evalué un momento. Y descubrí que me daba lata ir de compras. Me encogí de hombros.

-Vayan ustedes. Los esperaré en el auto y me relajaré.

Me miraron. Parecían preocupados.

-No escaparé –les dije cansada. ¿Por qué no me creían? Sólo quería estar quieta y que nadie volviera a molestarme jamás.

-Lo sé –me dijo Esme de inmediato-. Es que me gustaría comprar cosas para ti.

-Tengo de todo, creo –le recordé encogiéndome de hombros-. Pero si hay algo que sepas que voy a necesitar y que no tengo ve y escógelo tú.

-¿No te gustaría…?

-Ok, voy –le dije, resignada. Si con eso conseguía que dejaran de preguntarme cosas los seguiría como un perro por todo el centro comercial.

-No tienes que venir si no quieres –dijo de inmediato.

Cerré los ojos. La situación me superaba. Oí a Carlisle preguntar si seguía confusa.

-No estoy mareada, ni confusa –intenté explicar-. Es… Se siente diferente. Nunca me había sentido así. Es como si no sintiera nada. Y no tengo ganas de pensar.

-Ok –respondió Carlisle, decidido-. Me quedaré en el coche contigo mientras Esme va a comprar.

-No –dijo Esme, resignada-. Volvamos a casa. Alice ya le había comprado de todo, de todas formas, por si acaso.

Me senté atrás en el auto, a ver si así conseguía que dejaran de hacerme preguntas. Me daba, de verdad, lata tener que pensar. Durante el viaje de vuelta, totalmente en silencio, me di cuenta de que lo que más quería era que nadie me volviera a preguntar nada en toda mi vida. Si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de meterme a una cueva donde nadie me encontrara jamás, me habría encerrado dentro sin pensarlo.

Cuando llegamos, Jasper estaba fuera de la casa, junto a la puerta. Parecía en pie de guerra y me asusté. El pareció notarlo y cambió la cara de inmediato a una de "no pasa nada". Se acercó a mí y sentí mucha paz.

-Gracias –murmuré-. Aunque ya estaba tranquila –le informé.

-Alice está en tu cuarto –me dijo con una voz amable-. ¿Puedes subir a verla por favor?

Eso me extrañó. Jasper estaba raro. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir. Hubiera preferido quedarme sola en mi cuarto, pero me sentía más inclinada a obedecer sin preguntar que a tratar de pedir algo.

-Claro Jasper.

Me fui a mi cuarto, sin encontrarme con nadie. Alice estaba sentada en mi cama, frente a un montón de bolsas con cosas que estaban en el suelo. Eso me deprimió. Yo no tenía ganas de revisar todo eso.

-Hola hermanita –me dijo.

Ni siquiera encontré la energía para recordarle que no era su hermanita. Y me di cuenta que me daba lo mismo, que me llamara como quisiera, mientras me llamara lo menos posible.

-Hola Alice –le respondí mecánicamente.

-Te compré cosas –me dijo animada, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que podía haber en el mundo.

-Sí, lo noté –le dije, resignada-. Gracias Alice.

Se puso triste.

-¿No quieres verlas?

-Sí tú quieres, veámoslas –le dije. Lo que fuera con tal de que dirigiera su atención a otra cosa que no fuera yo.

Se inquietó por una fracción de segundo, pero sonrió de inmediato. Y empezó el show. Me senté resignada en la cama, pero intentando parecer contenta para que no empezara a mirarme raro ni a preguntar leseras. Ropa. Zapatos. Tres mochilas diferentes. ¿Para qué diablos alguien querría tener más de una mochila? Cuadernos. Varios archivadores. ¿Iba a usar cuadernos o archivadores? No entendí. Bueno, daba igual. Hubieran podido pedirme que escribiera en papel higiénico y lo hubiera hecho con tal de que me dejaran en paz. Bolígrafos, lápices, pluma fuente… ¿Para qué diablos querría yo una pluma? Si yo me las arreglaba perfectamente en mi colegio, en Chile, con un par de bolígrafos y un lápiz mina…

En un momento dado oímos a Jasper elevar la voz más de lo normal, parecía enojado. Venía del primer piso. Alice me miró inquieta. Ambas oímos como Carlisle le pedía a Jasper que bajara la voz. Lo hicieron.

¿Debería preocuparme? Supongo, pensé. Pero descubrí que me daba lo mismo, mientras la pelea no subiera hasta mi cuarto todo bien.

-¿Quieres que escojamos lo que te pondrás mañana? –Me dijo Alice, volviendo a su entusiasmo inicial.

-Tú ya sabes qué me pondré mañana –le indiqué-. De hecho, si me dejas listo y separado lo que usaré cada día me ahorrarías tiempo.

-¿No quieres escoger?

-Tú ya sabes qué terminaré escogiendo –le dije, forzándome a sonreír-. Y será divertido descubrir qué habría escogido. Yo siento curiosidad –mentí.

Eso sirvió. Alice comenzó a guardar todas esas cosas a gran velocidad, y yo me tiré en la cama de lado a contemplar el espectáculo. Hubiera cerrado los ojos, pero sospeché que si lo hacía ella buscaría que yo participara. Y prefería mirar.

Sentí alivio cuando vi que me dejó varias perchas listas, con hasta la ropa interior colgada del gancho y los zapatos debajo. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tantos zapatos… Descubrí que hubiera preferido usar uniforme, como en Chile, para no necesitar decidir qué ponerme. Pero si conseguía que Alice hiciera eso mismo cada domingo estaría perfecto. Un problema menos. Si hasta me había dejado la mochila armada.

-.-

Cuando Alice por fin se fue de mi cuarto, respiré aliviada y relajé la cara. Nunca me había dado cuenta el esfuerzo que suponía mantener una sonrisa.

Sentía que algo me faltaba, aunque no tenía claridad de qué era todavía.

Me tardé meses en encontrar una analogía adecuada para lo que me había ocurrido ese fin de semana. La encontré por casualidad, en un cuento de caballos que tuve que leer obligada para la escuela. Ahí entendí que me sentía como un caballo.

No tuve muchos problemas para adaptarme a esa primera escuela. Ni a la segunda, ni a ninguna de las que vinieron después. Mi vida ha sido un perfecto ciclo desde ese fin de semana. Cambian los autos, los teléfonos, la música, la ropa, las casas. Pero mi vida no cambia nada.

Me va siempre bien en el colegio, desde que soy vampiro. Hago todas las tareas, y saco buenas notas. Es una mejora ser caballo. Cuando iba a la escuela siendo humana era un burro.

Por suerte, siempre les caigo mal a mis compañeros, así que me ahorro un montón de interacción innecesaria. Dicen que soy rara. Los adultos, me llaman más bien apática. Me dan ganas de decirles que soy un caballo, pero eso llamaría la atención de los humanos.

Ya no dibujo, pero pinto bastante. Ahora imprimo dibujos en blanco y negro, y me relajo llenando los espacios. Es agradable pintar, sin tener que pensar. He pintado un montón de cuadros de esos "pinte con números". Me quedan perfectos.

Nunca conseguí odiarlos, a Carlisle y a Esme. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que él se odiaba a sí mismo. Sé que está arrepentido. Aunque le he dicho una montonera de veces que no lo odio, y que deje de darle vueltas. Incluso, cuando en la escuela me obligan a hacer tarjetas para el día del padre, siempre le regalo la mía a él. A Esme le gustan las del día de la madre, así que esas van para ella. Aunque nunca volví a llamar "mamá" a Esme, y jamás llegué a llamar "papá" a Carlisle, sé que ese es el rol que cumplen.

Mis padres murieron juntos, hace varios años. La familia no intentó ocultármelo. Me sorprendí. Hacía muchos años que no pensaba en ellos. Aunque recordaba sus caras, e intelectualmente entendía que había sido feliz con ellos un corto tiempo, en esos nebulosos años humanos, no sentí nada. Sólo sentí una especie de enojo al saber que ya estaban los tres juntos, con mi hermana, y que yo nunca me reuniría con ellos. Pero se me pasó rápido. Y cuando Carlisle y Esme se pusieron a tiritar ellos, me sentí incómoda. Les dije que no se preocuparan, que era obvio que algún día tendrían que morirse.

A veces pienso en Jane y en Alec, pero no he vuelto a tener noticias de su grupo. Es una de las pocas cosas que me causa curiosidad. ¿Se sentirán ellos también como caballos? A veces he tenido la tentación de intentar contactarlos para preguntarles. Pero eso generaría preguntas, tanto de mi grupo como del de ellos. Y yo odio responder preguntas. Así que prefiero quedarme con la duda.

Y esa es mi vida.

-.-.-

FINAL N°3


End file.
